Nice guy, Mean girl
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch tries to be nice to his new neighbor that just joined the CHP, but she is almost impossible to please. Meanwhile Ponch meets one of his favorite celebrities!
1. Meet Lisa

_Authors note: This story is written mostly by one of my closest friends. Enjoy! :)_

"Ponch, wait up!" Ponch's neighbor Lisa yelled, as she ran toward him.

"What?"Ponch asked as he rolled down the windows to his car.

"Take me with you!" she replied.

"Take you with me? Lisa that's silly you aren't a CHP," Ponch said with a smile.

"Ponch, what a rude thing to say!" She said as she glared at him.

"How is that rude?" He asked confused.

"I am too a CHP and I can prove it! You just think I can't be a CHP cause I'm a girl is that it? Yeah, well I got news for you, Bonnie, she's a CHP and so am I!"

"Whoa, Lisa I'm sorry I didn't know you where a CHP too." Ponch said apologetically.

"Yeah, well I am and your taking me to work!" she said as she got in Ponch's car.

The whole way to the station was silent, and filled with tension.

"Ahh, woah eeee!" Jeb screamed dramatically as he smashed himself into Ponch's parked car.

"STOP CLOWNING AROUND MORONS!" Lisa yelled at Jeb and Grossie who had just walked out of the building to see Ponch.

"Oh, I am sorry ma'am!" Jeb said sarcastically.

"Oh, maybe you should call her your hinny, I mean highness Jeb," Grossie said.

"Ponch, they're making fun of me!" She yelled at Ponch as he got out of his car.

"What'd they do?" He asked.

"They teased me cause I'm a girl!" She said angrily.

"We didn't tease you cause you're a girl we teased you cause you needed it," Jeb said glaring at her.

"I don't like you guys!" Lisa said punching Jeb's rock solid arm.

"Well we aren't quite fond of you either lady," Jeb said while laughing at her wimpy punch.

"What he said!" Grossie said, as he wiped cookie crumbs off his lips.

"Humph!" Lisa said as she stormed into the building tossing her reddish-brownish hair.

"Ponch, I sure hope that isn't your new girlfriend," Jeb said. Ponch made a face.

"Yeah, she's a mean girl and I don't like mean girls!" Grossie said.

"She is my neighbor, she's a CHP yay," Ponch said sarcastically.

"Oh, well we better get inside for briefing or Getraer is gonna be mad," Jeb said.

"Harrumph," Grossie said then stormed into the building and flipped his fat. Ponch and Jeb followed Grossie laughing.

Meanwhile in briefing. Getraer walked to the front of the room.

"Today we have a new member of the CHP joining us," Getraer said, and then Lisa walked in. "Lisa Marie Presley." He said. "You will have Bonnie as a training officer."

"Hi, Bonnie," she said as she sat next to her, Bonnie nodded politely. Ponch's friends looked at Ponch with a look that said.

"You got her to join didn't you?"Ponch just moved uncomfortably in his seat pretending to not notice the stares.

After briefing.

"Ponch get over here!" Lisa yelled as she slammed herself into the vending machine.

"huuu! We don't smash our bodies against vending machines around here, Lisa," Ponch said terrified.

"But I can't get my food out!" She yelled slamming into the vending machine again.

"Well it's never gonna come out that way, lady. This is a very touchy machine, you gotta hit it just right," Ponch said walking over to it and slightly bumping it with his hip. Instantly the Nature Valley crunch granola bar fell. She reached in and grabbed it. Ponch smiled at her,

"See its easy," he said.

"You're just being a mean show-off like everyone else at this station," she said then walked away angrily.

"Bonnie, where are you?" She called.

"Same place I told you I'd be Lisa."

"Oh stop being mean to me. I'm sorry I asked a question,"Lisa said sharply.


	2. The King

Later that day.

"Ponch watch out!" Jon yelled.

"Oh, sorry, Jon. I guess I wasn't paying much attention," Ponch said as he stepped over a puddle of mysterious orange slime.

"Were you daydreaming?" Jon asked.

"Not exactly, I was lost in thought, it's been a slow day."

"Oh, alright,"Jon said. Then a speeder in a black Jeep drove by. "Lets get him," Jon said as he mounted his motorcycle.

"This is 7 Mary 4, we are pursuing a black Jeep," Ponch said into his radio, as they drove to catch him. Ponch caught up. "Pull over!" Ponch yelled. The Jeep pulled over then Ponch walked to the front of the vehicle, Ponch watched the person get out but as he did he realized the person had a black mask covering his face.

"Take off the mask Mr. Funnyman," Jon said as he approached the person. It took off its mask and hood and the man's beautiful face and dreamy black curls showed.

"MJ!" Ponch said excitedly. MJ smiled.

"Do you realize how fast you were going sir?" Jon asked in a professional way.

"I'm sorry, officer. I think, just a guess, but like 50 in a 45 miles per hour zone."

"You got it right, but..." Ponch interrupted Jon.

"MJ, what a pleasure, to meet you! I'm Ponch," he said as he took off his helmet and offered MJ his hand.

"Hi, Ponch," MJ said quietly as he shook Ponch's hand politely.

"Don't be shy I won't cuff you. I promise, cross my heart," Ponch said while crossing his heart.

"sign here please," Jon said as he pushed a ticket toward MJ.

"Jon, this is MJ!" Ponch said excitedly.

"Yeah…so."

"He is the one of greatest people who has ever walked the planet! _And_ even though he broke all the records he's not even conceded," Ponch said poking MJ's arm three times for his last three words. MJ smiled shyly it was hard not to.

"If he's so famous how come he isn't getting mobbed? And what's with the funnyman outfit?" Jon said referring to his black robes.

"I'm not getting mobbed cause it's a back road, and nobody is around except you two. Also this is not a funnyman outfit it's a robe for a disguise," MJ said quietly.

"Yeah, it was rude to call it a funnyman outfit. I don't think it's funny at all," Ponch said defending MJ. MJ gave Ponch a thankful glance. Just then Bonnie and Lisa's patrol car showed up.

"Ponch I thought you might need backup," Bonnie said.

"MJ!" Lisa yelled as she ran over to him, MJ turned to look but then was smashed into his Jeep by Lisa and was being kissed. MJ was terrified, Ponch pulled her off.

"Stop! I don't think he liked that," Ponch said glaring at her. She looked at MJ.

"Oh, I think he did," she replied reaching for him so she could do it again, MJ moved away.

"Lisa, you can't just go around kissing people. Especially since you're a cop. You know better that that!" Bonnie said angrily, she turned to MJ and looked him in the eye kindly.

"I'm sorry, MJ. I know it's no good excuse but it is her first day on the job." MJ nodded but said nothing.

"She didn't mean to smash you into your vehicle," Jon said.

"That's not true. I meant to he's cute when I smash him into a Jeep and kiss him," Lisa said with a satisfied smile.

"That was rude Lisa!" Bonnie said.

"It's alright, it's happened before," MJ said politely.

"Yeah well, she knows way better," Bonnie said.

"I couldn't control myself... it was like a spell came over me," Lisa said. "I think it's happening again," she said as she grabbed MJ by the arm.

"Please don't," MJ said slightly irritated

"You're mean MJ!" She yelled then spit in his beautiful brown eye.

"Sorry," MJ said, while she stormed off to the car. MJ wiped the spit off of himself.

"I apologize for her behavior and in case you want to report her." Bonnie handed MJ a card with Lisa's name on it. "Here is her name."

"No its okay, I won't report her, I'm fine," MJ said.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm sure, it's really no big deal, I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be used to that!" Ponch said concerned.

"I'm a celebrity, that's just how most people treat celebrities," MJ said.

"Well, they shouldn't," Bonnie said then turned to Ponch "I'm gonna get little miss prissy kissy away from MJ," she said then walked to her car.

"Bye, Bon Bon," Ponch called.

"Bye," MJ said while waving, then he turned back to Ponch.

"I'll take that ticket now."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ponch said.

"I broke the law. I should have the ticket," MJ said.

"No, you shouldn't you should get a warning. Don't do it again," Jon said then patted MJ on the shoulder.

"I know you guys can't accept gifts...but I hope you'll take this instead," MJ said as he handed them a card with his number. "If you ever need anything call it," MJ said.

"Hey I think its wonderful, but it's still a gift, the gift of friendship is one of the best gifts a guy could have," Ponch said smiling.

"Thanks MJ, have a nice day," Jon said.

"You guys have a wonderful day," MJ said as he got in his Jeep and put his mask and hood on.

"Bye, MJ," Ponch and Jon said at the same time. MJ waved as he drove away.

"Wow, MJ, what do you think of that? I got his number too!" Ponch said.


	3. Ponch has a date

"Hey!" Ponch take me home now!" Lisa yelled.

"Lisa I'm not going straight home I gotta pick up Josie."

"Hey, are you two going on a date? If you are I gotta pick up Katie. We could go on a double date." Jeb said, they were in the break room and Jeb was drinking his coffee.

"Hey that's a great idea I bet-"Ponch was interrupted by Lisa.

"You bet you'd take me on a date instead? I'd love to go."

"Lisa I already have a girlfriend and no offense… I don't like you like that." Ponch said.

"Well you should, imagine me someday being your little wife, and-"

" No I don't think Ponch wants to think about that, yuk you're the worst girl I've ever met, I know Ponch doesn't like you. Just look at him!" Jeb said pointing over to Ponch who was puking in a nearby garbage can.

"My little wife? Eww I don't think so." Ponch mumbled to himself.

"as far as I'm concerned you can walk home and then when you get home move faaaar away." Jeb said sternly.

"I'd rather marry my puke its nicer. Hi gorgeous…aww yuk." Ponch mumbled. Lisa got angry and knocked Jeb's coffee on his lap, then left.

"HOT HOT HOT OOOH THAT'S HOT!"Jeb screamed, then he started to run out of the room but bumped into Ponch and knocked him into the garbage can head first. Austin, a new recruit, came in confused.

"Hey Ponch, lose something?" Austin asked poking his feet which were sticking out of the garbage can. Ponch said nothing but squirmed trying to get out, the trash can fell over. Austin started laughing.

"One time I dropped my retainer in the garbage can, I went to dig it out then I saw a bully so I hid in the trash, good times, Ponch good times… That was back in high school." Austin said with a chuckle. Ponch got out of the garbage can with puke all over his face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, are you sick?"Austin asked then he ran out of the room. Ponch was ready to cry, he got up and went to the locker room to take a shower when he did he saw Jeb in his Scooby doo boxer shorts. Ponch smiled, his mood was lifted.

"Nice Scooby undies Jeb." Jeb looked at him with a super confused expression. "Does your Scooby do underpants make you feel manly?" Ponch asked Jeb playfully.

"Oh, no I'm just changing my clothes… so are we on tonight with that double date?" Jeb asked as he grabbed his black jeans from his locker.

"If its OK with Josie I'll call you." Ponch said as he walked to his locker.

After Ponch's shower.

Ponch walked out of central feeling refreshed from his shower, then he stepped in a puddle of the same orange slime he saw earlier.

"What is this?" Ponch mumbled.

"I'm not sure but it looks gross." Bear said as he watched Ponch try to get the stuff off his brand new blue Air Jordan s

Ponch got in his car and drove to Josie's house. When he got there he walked up to her door and knocked on it. He straightened his black button down shirt. The door opened and Josie came outside and hugged Ponch.

"Josie you look terrific!" Ponch said as he admired her outfit, a purple strapless dress with a black belt.

"Thanks Ponch, you look good yourself, are those new shoes?" She asked checking out their cool style.

"Yeah you like 'em?" He asked as he tucked a stray strand of Josie's long black hair behind her ear.

"They look great on you babe." She said with a grin, Ponch grinned back and then winked.

"Jeb wanted to know if you wanted to double date tonight?" Ponch said bringing up the offer.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Josie said as they headed for Ponch's car. Ponch opened the passenger door for Josie and she stepped in, Ponch kissed her hand, then closed the door and walked to the driver's pulled out his phone and texted Jeb.

"Your on buddy, double date." he sent, a couple seconds later he received a response.

"Great, Olive garden?"

"Olive garden OK with you babe?" Ponch asked Josie.

"Yeah." Josie responded smiling.

"Olive Garden." Ponch responded.


	4. The mysterious orange slime

Next day

"Oh, so you think you can just come over onto the parking lot and stay there as long as you like!" Ponch said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I've got news for you Mr. Mysterious Orange Slime, You can stay as long as you like, I don't wanna touch ya," Ponch said then quickly walked around it.

Meanwhile three men sitting at a nearby bus stop watched Ponch yell at the slime.

"Is he alright in the head?" One man said.

"Maybe he's got a concussion," another responded.

"I don't think he be alright just goin' round yellin' at nobody boy he be yellin' at a parking lot!" The third man said.

Meanwhile Ponch walked toward the station.

"Ponch you alright you were yellin' at a parking lot?" Jeb asked

"Yeah I'm fine Jeb, but if I were you I'd stay away from that side of the parking lot. Who knows where that orange slime has been," Ponch said pointing towards the direction of the orange slime. Jeb smiled and walked out to investigate this mysterious orange slime. Ponch walked inside.

"Oh, I hope there is no line to the restroom," Ponch thought

"I gotta go!"Ponch walked toward the restroom a couple seconds later Jeb got behind him in line.

"Hey, I don't know what that slime is but it is nasty," Jeb said with disgust.

"Hey, outta my way I got to go!" Jon yelled as he ran and shoved past Jeb and Ponch. They grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No cuts no butts no coconuts," they said in unison.

"But guys I-"Jon started to say.

"Hey, no cuts no buts no coconuts," they said once more.

"There will be no buts except yours in the back of the line," Jeb said then Grossie came out of the bathroom. Ponch opened the door and stepped inside then stepped back out the smell was unbearable.

"You first, Jeb, I insist," Ponch said pushing him toward the restroom. Jeb got a whiff of it.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' in there," Jeb said.

"Jon, be our guest," Jeb said waving him to the stinky room. Jon walked in but didn't seem to mind the smell.

"I'ma hold it till briefing is over," Jeb said then walked to briefing.

"Ponch, I want a word with you," Lisa said as she angrily walked over.

"Oh I'd love to chat but, umm briefing, don't wanna be late," Ponch said trying to make an excuse.

"Fine, we'll chat afterwards," Lisa said then stormed off to briefing.

"That was to close," Ponch said to himself, then walked to briefing it looked like a high school classroom, everyone was talking when the teacher goes out of the room and a couple people wrote some dumb things on the chalkboard. Ponch sat in his seat in the back, then Jon walked in and then, Getraer came in and everyone sat in their seats and was quiet. Ponch passed Jon a note saying,

Let's leave right after briefing, I wanna avoid Lisa at all costs if you know what I mean.

~Ponch.

Jon nodded.

After Briefing.

Jeb left immediately and took the bathroom. Ponch ran out of the room and then straight to Harlan's garage and waited for Jon.

"I hope he hurries I gotta go," Ponch mumbled

"We will probably stop at a gas station," he continued.

"Interesting," Harlan said. Ponch spun around.

"Oh, I didn't see you in here," Ponch said. Jon walked in.

"Ready, Partner?" Jon asked.

"Ready," Ponch said.


	5. MJ visits Ponch

Chapter 5

Ponch's shift was over he went home. "I have nothing to do, Josie had to work," Ponch said to himself then grabbed a ding dong, and began to eat it as he checked his mail sitting on the counter.

"YUCK too many bills," he said then hid them under the cookie jar, and started to laugh at what he just did. Then he grabbed the phone and called Jon.

"Hello, sorry I can't talk bye Ponch," Jon said when he answered.

"But, Jon this is important."

"It will have to wait, Ponch bye."

"Bye, Jon," Ponch said sadly then hung up. As he hung up he noticed MJ's card laying out on the counter.

"Maybe he'll have time for me," Ponch said as he dialed the number. The phone never got answered Ponch was sad.

"Why would he want to answer the phone anyway I guess I was right. He doesn't have time for me. Who does have time for someone like me?" the only image that popped in his mind after that was Lisa.

"Yuck, who besides her has time for me?" he said then flopped down on the couch. As soon as he sat down the phone started to ring. He hopped up and answered it.

"Hi, this is Ponch," he said excitedly he was so excited someone was calling he didn't even check the caller ID.

"Hi, Ponch. Its Bert from down the hall...someone is here to see you, but they came to the wrong room. I'm sending them over to you now, I just wanted to warn you."

"Someone's coming to see me?" Ponch squealed.

"Yes, calm down, Ponch. This person is mysterious I don't think you'll like him."

"Right now, Bert anyone who rings my doorbell and wants to hang out is gonna be my best friend for the night," Ponch said. Then the doorbell rang, Ponch was super excited he ran over and opened it with a huge smile on his face.

"HI!" he said with a smile that got bigger the longer he stood there in the door way.

"Hi, are you ok? Should I come back later?" MJ asked slightly freaked out by the young Puerto Rican that answered the door.

"Come back later? Why would you go and do a silly thing like that?"

"Well I… never mind. How you doin' brother?"

"Oh, good, terrific," Ponch said still with a huge smile.

"Your smile is a bit...never mind," MJ was getting freaked out by his smile.

"Oh, you don't like it? I can stop smiling," Ponch replied his smile faded and he looked sad.

"That's not what I meant; I was just saying you smile really big. There isn't a thing wrong with that," MJ said trying not to hurt the kind Puerto Rican's feeling.

"Oh, did you wanna come inside?" Ponch asked, then MJ smiled cutely.

"Yes, please," he said then Ponch went over to his kitchen, MJ stepped in and closed the door.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ponch asked.

"No thank you."

"Can I take your coat?" Ponch asked, MJ smiled.

"Thanks," MJ said taking off his black trench coat, and revealing his white sport with a blue shirt and . Ponch took MJ's coat, then hung it in his closet.

"I'll take your hat too," Ponch said.

"Oh, sorry," MJ said as he took off his white fedora. Ponch took it and hug it up.

"So why'd you stop by?" Ponch asked smiling.


	6. Detective Andrew

"Well I'm not quite sure exactly why I came. It was one of those things where I felt like I should be here," MJ said.

"Cool, I'm glad. I was bored to death," Ponch said, then someone knocked on Ponch's door. "I'll be right back," Ponch said. He opened the door and a skinny man in a trench coat was standing there they stared at each other for a couple seconds, then the man fixed his big glasses.

"I'm detective Andrew Perspire." Ponch smiled trying to hold back a giggle.

"What's so funny? Is it my last name? Well I was born with it so, yeah."

"Nothing was funny. How can I help you?" Ponch asked.

"Can I come in?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah."

"Well an orange slime has been appearing all over town in random spots. So far everywhere it's been has been a location where a crime of some sort was committed," Andrew said as he took his hat off, and set it on the counter, MJ walked in Andrew nodded to him acting professional but you could tell he was excited to see him.

"Would you mind if I asked you a couple questions?" Andrew asked Ponch.

"No, ask on, but first have a seat," Ponch said motioning toward him couch. Andrew sat down then spiked up his black foe hawk a little bit more.

"Ponch have you seen this slime?"

"yeah, a couple times."

"Interesting, can you tell me where you have seen it?"

"sure, I saw it at a gas station I think it was a kum and go, I saw it in central's parking lot, and I saw it on a sidewalk. At central too."

"Interesting."

"Hey, not to interrupt but I've seen it a couple places too," MJ said.

"Really? Where?" Andrew asked.

"Near my home."

"Do either of you know what the slime is?"

"Nope," they both answered.

"Ok. Do either of you know anything about it?" Andrew asked.

"No," they answered.

"Alright! Thank you for your time," Andrew said, as he got up.

"Bye," Ponch said as Andrew picked up his hat.

"God bless you," MJ said. Andrew nodded as he closed Ponch's door.

"Do you want to play Janga?" Ponch asked grabbing the game. MJ smiled.

"Sure." They played Janga for a couple hours, then MJ had to leave. A couple minutes later Ponch grabbed Ding Dongs from his fridge, then got a knock at the door. He answered it, it was Lisa.

"Ponch, I just want you to know we aren't friends anymore!" She yelled, then stomped on his foot, then left.

"Have a nice evening," Ponch called as she left. Ponch closed the door, and then grabbed his Ding dong and took a bite. His doorbell rang he came on the door. Ponch sighed, then went to open the door. He opened it. There was nobody there. Ponch went over to his ding dong. "I hate ding dong ditchers!" He mumbled, then ate his ding dong. After his ding dong was gone, he sat on the floor and played "Ants in the pants." Getraer walked in, and saw this.

"Dang it I forgot why I came, this is just embarrassing. Ponch that is a preschool game. Stop playing that!"

"Sarge I like this game," Ponch said.

"Fine, I forgot the whole purpose of me coming here. I'm leaving!" Getrear left.

"Bye, Sarge!" Ponch said happily.


	7. Lisa goes to jail

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey Ponch!" Lisa said as she walked toward him.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought we weren't friends anymore," Ponch said.

"We aren't but I wanted to tell you. You got some nerve! Talking to Andrew!"

"What? Why do you care if I talk to Andrew?" Ponch asked really confused.

"Cause I like him! You didn't put in a good word for me did you? Frank, I hate you!"

"I didn't know you liked him, Lisa," Ponch replied.

"Yes, you did and that is why you-" She stopped talking and smiled sweetly at Andrew, who had just walked in.

"Hi, Andrew," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Oh, there you are," Andrew said as he walked over.

"Me?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said while pulling handcuffs out of his coat.

"You're under arrest." He said. Ponch's eyes got wide.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"She committed many crimes. Too many to mention in fact. But that slime was also her fault. Also that slime is orange sherbet.

"Orange sherbet?" Jeb asked.

"Hey, I love that stuff!" Grossie yelled.

"Of course you do," Ponch said smiling at him.

"You have the wrong person, babe," Lisa said.

"Babe? Eww," Andrew said disgusted.

"I didn't do it!" She screamed.

"Tell it to the judge!" Andrew said. Then they left.

"Lisa!? Well I'm glad she's gone!" Jeb said smiling.

"Me too," Jon said.

""I'm not sure if I'm happy about this or not," Ponch said.

"Ponch, you're just to nice to her," Grossie said.

"Yeah, maybe. I just feel like there is something I should do for her."

"I'm sick of this. Ponch just admit you hate her," Austin said.

"But I don't hate her. I don't hate anybody," Ponch replied.

"I have no hate in my body," Austin said doing weird hip movements. Getraer walked in and went to the front of the room. Everyone sat down.

"Alright, guys... I figured what you just saw confused you. Lisa Has committed twelve major felonies in one week, she as you probably guessed is no longer a CHP, " Getraer kept on talking and talking, but Ponch wasn't really paying any attention, his mind was on Lisa.

"I wish she wouldn't have been so mean and bad. I kinda wanted to be her friend," he said really quietly to himself.

"Ponch, you got me. Nobody good likes her anyway," Jon said.

"Poncherello, a special guest stopped by to see you and I let him in and this is the respect you give me? Talking in briefing?" Getraer said.

"Oh sorry, Sarge. I didn't realize you were paying attention to me," Ponch replied, Getraer just looked at Ponch for a long time, and then said,

"Ok, I forgive you Poncherello. Anyway I'm letting your guest in now," Getraer said.

"Ladies and gentlemen MJ," he said then MJ came in. Ponch got up and ran to hug his friend.

"Hi, MJ," he said excitedly.

"Hi, Ponch," MJ said smiling.

"HI!" Jeb said waving his hands like a mad man.

"Hi," MJ said shyly.

"How come Lisa's not here?" MJ asked politely.

"She committed felonies," Grossie said.

"Oh, sorry," MJ said embarrassed that he asked.

"It's ok, MJ. You don't have to be sorry," Ponch said quietly.

"Sit by me," Jeb said patting the seat next to him. MJ walked towards the seat, . he quickly sat by Ponch, then turned to see Jeb's face, his mouth dropped open. MJ smiled, then moved next to him.

"What was that about?" Jeb asked.

"I was just havin' a little fun," MJ said. Ponch put his head down he was still sad about Lisa. Jeb reached out and poked him.

"Hey, its Ok, Ponch. I was just a nice guy mean girl thing. You can't win 'em all," Jeb said.

"Thanks, Jeb," Ponch said then turned around. MJ reached out and gave Ponch bunny ears. Jon smiled really big, then started laughing. MJ's eyes got big and motion for Jon to stop. Ponch turned around, and MJ pulled his hand away.

"Caught ya," Ponch said. MJ smiled.

"Its gonna be a great day after all huh Ponch?" Jon said.

"I think you're right partner," Ponch said with a smile.

THE END. ;)


End file.
